


【杰佣R】两性花（1～2）

by Saberdar



Category: Idventity V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】两性花（1～2）

第一章

“…那么请您在这里签字。”前台礼仪小姐甜美的声音有点模糊，奈布·萨贝达的耳朵敏锐的捕获那一点声音。他透过玻璃去看，穿着黑色西装的男人的侧脸很年轻，举止看上去有礼，颈部线条优雅，深刻的面孔俊秀又带着些忧郁。

谁知道背地里是怎么样的人呢。奈布心里略带嘲讽的想，窗外的花开得正艳，花香甜腻的飘到室内，闻着就让他恶心。  
在他富有意义的前半生中，战火和硝烟是浮动在他鼻尖，最美妙的味道。而在这该死的后半生，等待着被人领回家里，日复一日地接受着可笑的洗脑，看着艳丽的花朵，心中就生出一种对于此的厌恶。  
“奈布先生，杰克先生已经签好字了，祝您在新家愉快。”礼仪小姐甜美的声音突然响起，奈布站起身，沉默地跟着刚见过一面的男人走出这座大楼。

“您好，我是杰克。”男人低沉的声音如同蜜糖一般醇厚，微微有些哑，却如同电流一般听得人耳朵酥麻。  
“奈布·萨贝达。”奈布看着杰克的脸，不为所动的说出自己的名字。  
“奈布先生您好。”杰克说着，带着他走到一辆车面前，杰克体贴的替他拉开车门，“请上车吧。”  
奈布没感觉到他的体贴，反而是被这幅惺惺作态的模样给恶心到，什么话也没说，直接上了车。  
杰克的车开得很稳，他开车时露出一截手腕，腕骨的曲线优美，皮肤白皙，奈布只瞥了一眼，就继续看向窗外。  
“待会儿到家了，您可以随便选择房间。每天的早餐由厨师来做，如果您想做做看也可以的。”杰克突然开口说道。  
奈布沉默一会儿，还是开口道：“…我不会做饭。”  
杰克的表情丝毫未变，他的嘴角依然有着愉悦的弧度，“没关系啊。如果您喜欢什么的话，可以跟我说。您的兴趣爱好我也会充分尊重的。”  
这话从领养者的嘴里说出，委实是很可贵的。奈布心里评价着，还是缓和了表情，说了句“好”。  
路上的风景是战中所没有的繁华，奈布注视着，有点新奇，眼中也染上几分温柔。  
杰克似乎发觉了他这种变化，微微笑道：“战后重建的时候，我们都希望你们能够喜欢。”  
“…我很喜欢。”奈布说，他紧绷的心也稍稍放松些许，一直挺直的脊背也靠在了车座上。  
“可以打开车窗，你想吹吹风吗？”杰克问，虽然是询问，但他笃定奈布不会拒绝，所以直接打开了车窗。  
玻璃窗户打开的很有分寸，让风柔和而缓慢地吹拂进车里，阳光如同丝线一般用温暖和安逸一寸一寸地缠绕在奈布的身上。  
他难得感觉到放松。  
杰克没有打扰他，只是随着车载音乐哼着小曲，一路开到了家里。

……

奈布顺着木质楼梯上楼，杰克跟在他身后。  
“这就是我的房间，其他的房间都是空着的，奈布先生可以随意选择。”杰克说，他指指其中一个房间。  
奈布就随意的选择一个，拎着他为数不多的行李住了进去。

晚饭是由厨师做的，奈布没有吃太多。美食的香气没有勾起食欲，反而提醒他即将要面临的事情。  
一切都是糖衣炮弹。  
奈布这么对自己说，愿意花费高昂费用领回一个被改造的双性人，除了淫靡恶心的爱好可以作为理由，还有什么呢？  
奈布简单的洗了个澡，敲响了杰克的房间。敲门的时候奈布的内心已经重新恢复宁静，他甚至在想待会儿要用什么模样来假意逢迎。  
杰克立刻做了回应，“请进。”  
杰克就坐在房间的那张扶手椅上，奈布站在他面前，穿着自己并不太合体的衣服，突然陷入了一阵尴尬和羞耻。  
因为对方的模样实在是太安定了，没有一点对于即将来临情欲的渴望期待，而是平淡的仿佛什么也不知道一样。

这幅冷静的态度实在令人难以捉摸，奈布思考片刻，决定还是不要继续想下去。他直截了当地走到杰克身前，“你抱我吧。”  
这是狡猾的措辞。  
杰克看上去有些疑惑，站起身给了奈布一个拥抱，搭在后背的手很有礼，只是轻轻接触就分离开来。  
这也是狡猾地应对。  
奈布一时无语，他也不再管杰克此时的动作究竟是伪装还是想诱骗他说出什么话，做出什么动作。  
于是他用自己最为冷静的声音说出了那两个单词。  
“Fuck me.”  
“你真的确定吗？”杰克的双眼凝视着奈布，奈布扭过头不去看他。  
既然已经签好字，把他领回来，那么做这种事情不是必然的吗？杰克做出的询问又有什么意义呢？  
奈布心里嗤笑着，手指很稳的解开自己的衣襟。因为许久不见阳光，在训练中被晒成蜜色的胸膛又恢复白皙，乳头看上去颜色很淡，显得粉嫩。  
奈布想起曾经训练的日子，却觉得像是恍如隔世，他微微恍惚一下，脱衣服的动作却没有停止。  
黑色的西装长裤被他脱下，白色内裤所包裹的臀部看起来情色得很，奈布脱掉内裤，坐在床上，放松双腿，向着杰克的方向张开。  
“被改造的时候会很疼吗？”杰克问，他伸手先是撸动奈布的肉棒，给予他最基础的，也是最没有羞耻感的快感。  
“打麻醉了。”奈布不为所动，甚至连表情都没有变化。  
被改造的身体容易被挑起情欲，特别是被强加上的花穴，只是被杰克轻轻的揉了几下就开始泛滥的溢出淫液，打湿了杰克的手指。  
“如果难受要告诉我。”杰克说，他黑色的眼睛专注的看着奈布。  
奈布难得产生了难为情的感受，他用手背盖住自己的眼睛，没有说话。

娇嫩的花穴已经被探入第一根手指，羞涩地含着，被撑开的感觉是那么的明显和羞耻。奈布闭紧双眼，但身体却控制不住的颤抖。  
花蒂被拇指按揉着，快意从脊骨窜上，奈布不禁打了个哆嗦。他的脊背接触着床铺，柔软的地方让他缺乏安全感，他刚想出声打破沉寂，就被进入花穴的第二根手指刺激地出了声。  
“…啊……”没有痛感，只是酸胀难捱的感觉，奈布试图放松下来，却丝毫没有进展。  
杰克的手指还停留在那里，小小的花穴还未进入什么就已经撑满，拇指还在揉着花蒂，保持快感不断。  
肉棒已经挺起，前端流出些前列腺液，把杰克的小腹蹭湿。杰克低头去吻奈布的耳朵，吻过耳朵之后又去亲胸前的乳头。  
“…别这样，你直接进来吧。”奈布说，他不想被快感迷昏头脑，也不想因温柔的举动所产生误会。  
而杰克只是注视着他，半晌才说了一句，“好。”  
得到满意答复的奈布还没来得及放松，就被杰克吻住，但与他预想的不同，这只是一个蜻蜓点水般地吻。  
抚摸他身体的动作并未停止，反而愈加温柔。

“你的建议我听到了，但我不会采纳。”杰克说，他吻吻奈布的耳朵，身下扩张的手指动作缠绵，让隐秘的穴道产生一波一波难堪的快感。  
“…为什么？”奈布忍耐着喘息的欲望，他的双眼被自己手臂遮挡着，身体上的酸涩感被甘美的快感所替代。  
“手术的时候已经够疼了，现在这里需要快感来覆盖。”杰克低笑着说。

快感不断地窜上，那是奈布从来没有接触过的。战争带给他的只有痛感，他从未尝试过这种带着上瘾性质的感觉。  
只是在皮肤上稍作抚摸，那种感觉就如同电流一般地窜上。  
那一刻，奈布恍惚间想起圣经的故事里伊甸园中那条蛇。  
遮住眼睛的手臂不知什么时候放下，被扩张好的花穴湿润艳红，微微翕张着。  
在这具男性的躯体上，展现着倒错的美感。  
杰克的肉棒终于缓慢没入奈布的体内，湿润而紧致的内壁紧紧地吸吮着肉棒，被操进去时还不停的发着抖。  
酸涩感和被充满感同时涌上身体，奈布茫然的仿佛身处不现实的世界，他的双腿被杰克拉开，花穴被肉棒缓慢的操干着。  
胸前的乳头被轻轻拉扯着，下身也慢慢的被操出水声。  
“会痛吗？”杰克的声音很温柔，奈布却完全理解不了这种温柔。  
是对于听话的玩物的温柔？还是对于什么的温柔？  
他理解不了，也不想去理解。

快感的积累愈发迅速，奈布已经无法压抑住自己的呻吟，充满快意和情欲的呻吟从口中逸出。双腿夹紧杰克的腰，花穴热情地应和着入侵者。  
内壁被操干得火热，肉棒还在进出着，花蒂被杰克的手指按压着，尖锐的快感让身体不自觉的颤抖。  
内壁深处不住的喷射出一小股一小股的液体，全部冲在杰克的肉棒上。  
肉棒的动作停滞一瞬，随即更加凶狠，奈布被操的前后摇晃起来，后背磨蹭着床单。  
前端的性器即使没人抚慰也硬的不行，快感来源被更改成小小的花穴，难堪的感受伴随着至极的快感一股脑的打在奈布身上。  
“啊…嗯……”他说不出完整的词句，也不想去说什么。  
操弄的速度愈发加快，杰克的手指还温存的抚摸着奈布的脸颊。  
“对不起。”杰克突然说了这句话，奈布茫然的抬头，然后额头就被吻了一下。  
插在他体内的肉棒抽了出去，灼热的精液射在了他的腿上。  
紧接着他又重新被拥入了怀抱里，杰克吻着他的发顶，又说了一遍，“对不起。”

第二章

夏日蝉鸣，阳光不吝啬自己的热量，肆意的倾洒在大地上。  
奈布·萨贝达洗干净手里的苹果，然后一口咬上去，清甜的汁液流入口中，他享受一般的眯起双眼。  
距离那天晚上的荒唐性事已经过了足有一个月，那个叫杰克的男人自从在那天道歉之后，就真的再也没有碰过他。  
杰克的房子足够大，娱乐设施也足够齐全。奈布的生活过得很安稳，心情也渐渐变好。  
杰克最近似乎很忙碌，奈布总是在深夜被隔壁房间的开门声惊醒，然后迷茫的注视着天花板一阵，就又沉沉睡去。

不过，新的苦恼却没有因为他生活的安稳而放慢脚步。  
被改造的身体拥有着病态的强烈性欲，他每天都要应对这种尴尬的情况。让他难堪又苦恼的是被强加上的花穴，每日即使他不进行任何刺激也会不听话的分泌出一些透明的液体。每一天都唤醒奈布关于那天晚上的记忆。  
淫乱，羞耻。  
如同自欺欺人一般的，他只抚慰自己的男性器官，从不管那里，于是渴望的浪潮就越发强烈。  
已经到了无法安心收场的地步了。  
奈布半是难堪，半是无措地想到。

隔壁房间的房门响起声音，随后杰克敲响了奈布的房门，奈布连忙中止自己胡乱的想法。  
“奈布先生？我可以进来吗？”杰克的声音很低，敲门的声音也不响。  
奈布下床给杰克打开房门，“…有什么事？”  
杰克冲着他露出微笑，“这是中心邮寄过来的东西，收件人填的是我的名字，但其实应该是您的东西。还有我给您的一封信，也夹在书里了。”  
杰克一边说一边递给了奈布一本书，奈布接过，想直接翻开，却被杰克阻止了，“奈布先生，这本书还是您独处时看比较好。我先走了。”  
杰克说着，毫不拖泥带水的转身离开了。

奈布关上房门，坐回床上，打开这本书。他随意的把杰克的信扔在床铺上，先浏览起这本书。  
“改造人的身体会非常敏感，您无需担心他们是否会不听从您的驯养。关于改造人的药物试验我们已经做好，提高敏感度的药物及其剂量列在下表……”  
“…改造人需要每日用花穴发泄欲望，欲望积累几日就会爆发，会极度渴望您的碰触，请务必不要忘记这个时刻。”  
“…以下是发泄欲望的推荐方式……”  
奈布合上书籍，恶心从胃部翻涌而上，他把吃了一半的苹果扔在地上，书籍也扔到地上。  
他的胸膛剧烈起伏，怒气和无力感同时充满了他的身体。  
那些人就是这么对卖命的士兵的。  
奈布从来没有一刻像现在这样清楚地意识到，他握紧拳头却也知道自己什么也做不到。  
他什么也做不到。  
平复情绪后，他拿起杰克的信件阅读。奈布的脸色随着阅读信件而慢慢缓和，甚至流露出一些尴尬的情绪。他把信件妥帖地放回信封，捡起那本书，敲响了隔壁的门。

杰克开门的速度很快，完全没受那本书的影响，表情依然自然。  
奈布沉默一小会儿，然后举起手上的书晃晃，脸颊涨的通红，“我想请你帮个忙，关于上面所谓的发泄方式。”  
杰克有些意外的挑眉，他打量着奈布，但那目光很有分寸，没给奈布造成什么太大影响。  
“请进。”杰克说。  
房门关上的声音沉闷，奈布走到床边坐下，杰克没有急着说关于那本书的事情，他给奈布倒了一杯红茶，在离奈布稍远的位置坐下。  
红茶馥郁的香气和舒适的温度带来安定感，奈布轻抿一口红茶，突然觉得有点爱上这种饮料。  
“我给您的信，您有看吗？”杰克开口问道，他低沉的声音很温柔，奈布一直蜷紧的手指也微微放开。  
“看过了，我…我感到很抱歉。”奈布直视杰克的眼睛，手指不住地摩挲着手里的杯子。  
“不，没能察觉到您的不安是我的过错。”杰克不赞同的看奈布一眼，然后才说道。  
“我希望您能够原谅我，我会在可能的范围内满足您的愿望的。”杰克诚恳地说，优雅的气质和语调，让奈布突然发觉对方是一位真正的绅士。  
“…如果可以的话，我想看些书。”奈布思索一阵然后说。  
奈布在役的时候，从未察觉到知识的重要，但是现在，他突然明白了知识的重量。  
“没有问题，只要您喜欢。”杰克眉头也不皱的同意，但是他的表情中透露出他的赞许。

“那么…现在可以管一下这个东西了吗？”奈布的声音有些沙哑，他指指自己的下身，又拍拍旁边的床铺。  
“拜托您了，杰克先生。”  
这是他第一次用敬称来称呼对方。  
杰克微怔，随即笑着说，“当然，只要是您要求的，我都乐意效劳。”

修长的手指先是安抚已经半勃的肉棒，然后才慢吞吞的磨蹭到已经非常湿润的花穴上。  
指尖在穴口轻轻戳弄，不停的试探着穴口，然后才小心翼翼的探入穴内。  
杰克的动作既温柔又充满恶意，渴望被疼爱的花穴几乎要被浅尝辄止的动作逼疯。不停抽搐似的吸吮着杰克的手指，甚至还悄悄的吞吃杰克的手指。  
杰克和奈布都看在眼里，但没有一个人说出这件事。  
“书里说要寻找您的敏感点，如果疼了要告诉我。”杰克一边缓慢的深入，一边说。  
奈布张开双腿、冲着杰克的方向毫无保留地展示着自己的身体，他听到那句话后羞耻地摇摇头，没有说话。  
手指勾着敏感多情的褶皱，催促着花穴留出更多的淫液，穴肉湿哒哒的吸紧手指，大腿根发着颤。  
奈布扭过头不去看，耳廓红了一片，手指紧紧地攥着床单。  
与上次不同的心情，让他略感无措，花穴被杰克的手指插得舒服，被杰克按压到花心的时候，酸软的快感就猛然爆开，像是要撑坏他的身体一般。  
“嗯……啊…”奈布控制不住的小声呻吟着，他用自己的右手挡住眼睛，尴尬又羞耻。脸颊染上红晕，身体却依旧敞开。  
“如果觉得难堪的话，闭上眼睛也可以的。”杰克友好地提议道，但他的手指却不那么友好，高频的抽插换来的就是被插到烂熟的艳红穴肉和奈布忍不住闭合的双腿。  
“…不用。”奈布几乎是咬牙说出这句话的，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，不停平息着因为快感而出现的呻吟。  
高潮来临的很快，奈布根本控制不住，花穴内就冲出一股水打湿杰克的手指。  
快感让身上每一块肌肉都绷紧，奈布挡住自己的表情，身子几乎缩成一团，花穴紧紧的缠着手指，不时痉挛一般的收缩。  
杰克轻轻的抽出手指，用干净的布巾擦干净手指，把奈布搂进怀里，安抚一般的拍着奈布的背。  
安定感莫名其妙的从心的缝隙钻出，然后充实整个身体。

“…接下来，该您自己练习一下了。”杰克说，深黑色的发丝划过奈布的脸颊，有点痒。  
“毕竟您总有不愿意见到我的时候吧。”杰克继续说着。  
奈布没有说话，手却还是摸向下身。


End file.
